


and i know no one will save me, i'm just asking for a kiss

by bigtiddies (starsungie)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Casino Q, Las Nevadas, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, slight mentions of dream torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsungie/pseuds/bigtiddies
Summary: an instance of alex quackity and his ex in the aftermath of losing a bet, visiting dream, and tearing down el rapids.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, the trio is not the main pairing though
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	and i know no one will save me, i'm just asking for a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> nothing to do with the real people!!!! just using their dsmp characters because their relationship is very compelling though extremely toxic. i wrote this quickly an hour after today's lore stream (WHICH WAS SO AMAZING) because I was just generally hyperactive because of how much i liked it

There were a pair of bloody pliers in his suitcase. Tucked in there with the playing cards and poker tokens. He brought the suitcase to and from the prison and Las Nevadas. Today in particular they were used to tear the nails off of Dream’s hands, one by one. He still hasn’t talked. 

“As much as I like seeing your pretty face around here, I thought I’d be alive by now,” Schlatt said, leaning back in his chair. They were back home, in Las Nevadas, sitting across from each other on a table playing cards. As much as Alex hated his guts, he took that stupid gamble and had to have Schlatt’s presence by him. He should’ve known seeing him again would make him do something stupid. 

“Can’t you fucking wait? I know what I’m doing,” Alex grunted out. 

“Sure ya do. Is that why I’m sitting here, risking my fucking skin from falling off for weeks? C’mon Alex you don’t have it in ya, do you?” 

Alex gripped the playing cards and snarled at Schlatt. “You know fucking well I do. I beat you, didn’t I?”

Schlatt cackled in response. “You didn’t do shit. Now why don’t you hurry up, it’s your turn.” 

Instead of continuing the game, Alex threw the cards on the table, standing up with angry red cheeks and thin lipped mouth. He began stomping away, but as he crossed Schlatt he felt those cold dead hands wrap around his wrist. 

“What, you’re not actually upset are you? I knew you were sensitive but calm the fuck down.” 

Though his hand was cold, it felt like it burned. Memories of them flashed through his head. That same hand, once warm with life, had held him, touched him differently. It made him feel disgusting thinking of those times. Why was he even here, when he could be with-

Oh. Right. Karl and Snapnap weren’t with him anymore. At the reminder, a sharp pain shot straight through his heart. Shit. He had no time for emotions now. 

So, Alex relaxed, and grumbled as he went back to his seat, but before he could take one step, Schlatt pulled him back by the wrist, and he fell onto his lap. 

“Don’t you miss us? I know I can be a little mean, but I’m just trying to connect with you again,” he said, murmuring so closely to his ear that he could feel his lips brushing against. Alex shuddered. His voice was low, one that very few had ever heard when he was alive. Alex hated him, hated him so much, but there was always this charm that he couldn’t resist. And that made him feel weak. 

He hated feeling powerless more than anything. 

Alex grasped onto brown tousled hair, snatching Schlatt away, and facing him towards him. One dark brown eye, another blinded one stared right through blood red ones. Schlatt looked surprised, but what irked Alex was that he looked pleased. So he gripped onto his chin, tilting his head up so Alex was looking down at him. 

“I don’t need you,” he said. “I just lost a bet, fair and square.” 

Schlatt grinned up at him, and his arms encircled Alex’s waist. It was annoying how perfect they still fit. “Then why’d you visit me in the first place?”

Every passing second Alex felt as if he were grasping at straws, trying desperately to hold onto power. The only time he didn’t feel that way these days was at the prison, Dream screaming for Sam as Alex bloodied him up, slow and painful. When he comes back here, it's like all his effort breaks down with every word and touch his ex-fiance gave him. 

Yet he remembered. Back in those days, as president and vice president of Manberg, it was exactly the same. Schlatt undermining every step Alex took. Even when they were together, intimately, it felt as if Alex was always just someone underneath him, shadowed and weak. 

He had liked it back then. He had thought he felt loved. Every speck of attention, any sweet word or touch, and the mean ones too, was something he thought of as love. He had felt wanted.

The only time he was truly loved, pure innocent love, was when Karl laughed at him sweetly and Sapnap protected them, and when he was around those two, in El Rapids, but that’s all gone, it’s all gone, he has no one, no one, no one, no one, no one-

A hand lifted and brushed the underneath his blind eye, wiping away a tear, then skimming over the scar left there. Alex is brought back to reality, the grip on Schlatt’s chin loose. Schlatt’s hand doesn’t leave his face, cupping his cheek, and subconsciously, Alex leaned into it. Every time he’s alone, Schlatt is there. Nobody but him. It made him feel like crying more. 

“We're business partners, remember,” Schlatt said. “I accepted your offer. So stop pushing me away so much.” He said those words coldly, as if he were blaming Alex for the situation. It sort of was his fault, really. Alex was the one who went and spoke to him. Offered that stupid stupid bet. 

But if he knew anything, it was that Schlatt knew power, and he knew it well no matter how badly it ended for him. 

Alex could use him. That was part of the reason he was still doing all this. So he reached onto the hand cupping his face, and held it. The engagement ring, Sapnap’s on his left, dug onto Schlatt’s skin as he wrapped his fingers around it. He let his other hand leave Schlatt’s face and held it up in a fist.

“Rock, paper scissors. Whoever loses has to shut up for the next ten minutes,” he said. Schlatt’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What the hell are you on about?”

Alex merely waited for Schlatt to play the game. When he finally scoffed and rolled his eyes, Alex felt triumphant. 

“Rock, paper, scissors,” they said in unison.

Alex chose scissors. Schlatt chose paper. 

Victory felt amazing, even if it was only for that brief moment.

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know if u liked it :)


End file.
